Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pureeing unit for an apparatus for processing foodstuffs and to an apparatus with such a pureeing unit.
Discussion of Related Art
Hand-operated apparatus which comprise knives arranged on a working shaft for size reduction of foodstuffs are known from the state of the art. The working shaft with the knives is located in a foodstuffs container of the hand-operated apparatus and is made to rotate, for example by a drive device with a pull cord. Thus, the most varied of foodstuffs such as e.g. onions, carrots, etc. can be reduced in size or minced in an efficient manner with little effort. Such apparatus are not very suitable for making a puree or mash. In the state of the art, a puree or mash is made with a straining apparatus (also known as a blender, strainer mill or vegetable mill) or with a mincer with inserted perforated plates. However, this demands additional expense with regard to apparatus to be purchased and maintained.